The Code Broken
by The Shine Queen
Summary: Uhoh! There's trouble in the Konoha. Sakura's boys are keeping a secret from her. What happens when she finds out quite by accident? Language, adult situations. On hold indefinitely


**Disclaimer: To own Naruto is to have money. I'm broke. Nuff said.**

**The Code Broken or Freaks, Liars and the Emergence of the Mysterious Kitten**

**This rated M for language and adult situations. You have been warned.**

**Summary**: Genma's been gone for almost a year, so Kakashi's bringing him up to date. They're at Genma's house drinking sake.

**Note: The italics are concerning Genma and his actions.**

**Freaks!**

_By the way, how's Sakura doing? I haven't seen that little pink minx anywhere._

Umm... I haven't either.

_His eyebrows shot up then down as if not quite sure at how to take this little tidbit of information. "Come again?"_

I haven't seen her in quite some time.

"_Why? Is she okay? Did something happen?"_

I winced and rubbed the back of my head. How to tell him?

"_Kakashiii-"_

I sighed.

"_Spill it! I've got all night, beautiful."_

We had a code, the boys and I. It was our "heads up" to each other. We had different colored squares of unassuming size to hang on the door and in the window;

blue for "Give me an hour,"

red for "I'll find you later,"

and black for "I'll see you when I see you."

_He raised his eyebrows and nodded, impressed._

We instated it after we kept interrupting each other's interludes with the fairer sex. The fact that we had keys to made it even more sensible.

We, of course, kept this from Sakura, for various reasons.

Now, she knew about Naruto and Hinata. That's kinda hard to miss, when you think about the way those two act in public. She usually saw him out of doors or at one of our houses, so that was cool.

But I doubt she knew about Sasuke and his predilection for foreign girls and, ahem, group activities. He claimed that he didn't want to hurt her feelings or have her estimation of him go down. Therefore, he would be discreet.

Not that she had any of those feelings about him anymore. On the contrary, she hoped that he would find some nice girl to start propagating the Uchiha clan.

So Sasuke would let the girls hang around him, adore him and other crap then he would leave alone. At least in her sights, anyway.

It was to the point that she thought that he was uptight.

Hah! Anyone who stayed in the bars late enough knew (but didn't care) that he was as big a man-whore as we were.

_We chuckled darkly._

As, for me I was "Kakashi-sensei." I knew she thought that I was a pervert because of my Icha Icha addiction but I don't think she concerned herself beyond that.

Speaking of that I need to remind her again to drop the sensei. Tsunade-sama had been her teacher for years and we were all jounin now. No honorifics among teammates.

Besides, what was cute from a skinny, flat-chested twelve year old cry-baby was positively aging coming from the juicy lips of a solid, well-formed woman of nineteen years.

I hated it with a passion because it made me feel like the pervert she called me.

_Genma laughed._

It may seem funny but try being in my shoes.

Nasty schoolgirl fantasies starring her during the Spank the Monkey Showdowns had become quite common nowadays.

She was the reigning champion.

I always kept her till the end because I only needed to see her pink, plump lips say "Kakashi-sensei" twice to blow my mind.

_He nodded and took a swig out of his saucer._

I digress. Anyway, it was this code that caused all of the trouble.

See, I was strolling from headquarters (my nose in Icha Icha of course) when I ran into this girl from one of the bars.

A cute redhead who had been giving me the eye the previous night.

I had been too drunk by then to do anything but sleep, but I let her know that I was interested in meeting up later.

So right after exchanging pleasantries she said that she had a riddle for me.

I closed my book, signifying that she had my full attention.

She said, "What's a girl to do when a man is staring deep into her eyes and wiggling his fingers in her direction?"

_Genma smirked, "Why, she comes, of course."_

Exactly. So, genius that I am (_sigh,_ _accompanied by eye roll_), instead of replying, just raised an eyebrow, gave her the once over and jerked my head. We got back to my apartment and I put the red tag on the door. She was new so I would need to take my time, you know?

_He nodded and gave a mocking grin. "You're not as simple as you look." _

I glared at him then laughed. Asshole.

All things prior to this flew out of my head as the girl attacked me.

I mean she was in need of a serious working over.

Not only that, but she was **_very_** limber so the Kama Sutra was the order of the day.

Well, we were reaping the benefits of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon-

"_Damn, she was like that?"_

I nodded sagely.

"_You lucky bastard!"_

I batted my eyelashes at him. Flattery will get you nowhere. Now shut up and let me finish.

We were in the Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon when I hear this soft gasp.

I turn towards the door and see Sakura staring at us with her mouth open.

"_Nooo!_"

Yes! To make matters worse at that moment I remembered that I had told her and the guys to come over and eat dinner. She was supposed to cook too.

On top of all that, the girl, who is like totally unaware of the soap opera going on, starts screaming out her orgasm!

_He was laughing so hard tears were coming down his face. "Nooo!"_

Yes! Which led to me shooting off my load!

I swear all of the foul shit I did in this lifetime suddenly came back to me in that one instant.

By the time I was lucid, Sakura, of course, was gone...

Get your stupid ass off the floor! It isn't that funny.

Oh cute, cry and act like you can't breathe.

If you'd stop laughing, you would get some air!

And no, I refuse to give you mouth to mouth if you pass out, you idiot!

Are ya done, yet? Okay.

Now, I bet Sakura just about wanted to die of embarrassment by the color of her face.

Unfortunately, for our little female, she had A LOT MORE education in store for her.

She then proceeded to Naruto's house-

"_Who's with Hinata._...

"Yes, yes because **_he_** had already been to my house and **_seen_** the signal.

So, according to Naruto, Sakura runs in crying his name only to see him and Hinata on the kitchen floor, butt naked.

Now that wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for the ramen-

"_The ramen?"_

Yes, the ramen. Apparently Naruto had decided to combine his two favorite things to eat to have an afternoon delight.

Stop laughing like that! Your manliness will be called into question at the sound of those squeals!

Oh, fuck it! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That shit was hilarious! You should have seen his f-face trying to explain it! Ahahahahahahahahaha...!!!

(Five minutes later from the floor.)

Where was I?

"_Sakura sees Naruto..."_

Yeah, Sakura sees Naruto then turns tail and runs to Sasuke's house. By now she's done.

She's seen me with the human pretzel and Naruto with his ramen so she figures that Sasuke can comfort her in the face of these perversions.

After all he's practically asexual.

"_Not so huh?"_

Not in the least.

"_Poor baby." He shook his head. "Go on."_

So, according to Sasuke, who, of course, has also-

"_Seen the signal..."_

Had decided to avail himself of these triplets-

"_Triplets?" He whistled. "Sweet."_

Three times as nice, right? Anyway, the music was blasting and his hearing had been severely hindered by the female thighs nearly covering his ears and the moaning of the girl bouncing on his lap so he was almost deaf, dumb and blind.

"_Almost."_

Ahh, that's why I love you, you're so quick Almost, is right. He **_was_** able to hear her shriek his name.

So began the unraveling of the puzzle.

He had to pull his fingers out of the third girl, who was eagerly awaiting her turn by sucking on her sisters' tits, to push off the second one who was sitting on his face, who, in turn, stopped the one who was riding him.

"_Some guys get all the luck."_

I nodded.

Well, by the time he surfaced the disillusionment had set in on her face and the anger had begun to rise.

He had called her name but she just put up a hand and shook her head.

He said that the hair started rising on the back of his head and that he had started to get a little nervous-

"The Uchiha? Nervous?"

Yep, because a disturbing chakra had started to fill the air.

"_A disturbing chakra? You don't mean to tell me that Sakura...? But a murderous intent that powerful...from her? No way!"_

Yes, way. He said that he was never so glad to see the back of anyone in all of his life.

She walked away without saying a word and that was the last anyone, with the exception of Tsunade-sama, has seen of her.

"_Tsunade-sama? How does she figure into this?_"

Like I said, she was the last person to see her. We didn't find out until three days later.

We had figured she would run to Ino since she wasn't at home, but Ino hadn't seen her either.

We spent the next two days searching for her in all of the hiding places we could think of, but to no good use.

She was gone.

_He sighed._

I sighed too, lost in the sadness and desperation of those memories.

"_So how did you find out?"_

Oh, we finally broke down and went to Tsunade-sama. We couldn't find Sakura and we were really worried so we decided to call in the big guns.

We got the surprise of our lives when she dropped her little bombshell.

She had needed Sakura for an urgent mission and Sakura had left immediately.

"_Just like that?"_

Just like that. When I asked her how long Sakura would be gone she proceeded to look at me like I had just crawled from underneath a rock.

"It's open-ended," was delivered in ice.

"_How long ago was that?"_

Three months ago. What's even stranger is that when we checked the lists her name wasn't down. I've never heard of a mission where there is no record of it at all.

It's like she just disappeared into thin air.

Well? Whaddaya think?


End file.
